Enemy Or Not
by Dumbledude
Summary: Hermione learns something about Harry that makes her realise so many things. H/D. One-shot. Slash - don't like, don't read.


Okay. I just wanted to write this one, I sort of made it up in my head at work. Don't own anything and all that.

Hermione was a smart girl, she knew that herself. And she simply couldn't figure something out and it bothered her. She couldn't figure out what had happened to Harry that made him so miserable, or more like miserable when no one was looking. It was not being smart that made Hermione understand; it was a coincidence.

Hermione was walking down a corridor; she was on Prefect-duty. She came to the end of one of the corridors and was about to turn around, when she heard a funny noise coming from inside the classroom. It was late and students shouldn't be out so she walked to the door and pushed it open very quite and slowly. Then she understood that it absolutely wasn't fighting there was going on, nobody would moan that much while fighting. Blushing a bit she turned her head around the door and looked inside the classroom. Surprised would be the wrong word, but shocked would be more correct. She took in the scene. Her best friend, on his back on the desk with Draco Malfoy bent over him kissing him roughly. It was clearly what they were doing and she had to bite back a gasp. It was a beautiful sight. The classroom was dark except the light coming from the moon outside. The pale boys were almost shining in the moonlight and when they broke apart she saw Harry eyes glittering in the light. Then Harry shut his eyes together and Hermione heard him mumble, "Ohmygod" and he arched upwards, into Malfoy. Malfoy moaned and slowly he bent down and kissed Harry again, though this time it looked more caring. Then he suddenly stood up and walked away to put on his clothes and tossed Harry's to him. "I'll let you know, Potter" Malfoy said before turning and leaving. It was not until then Hermione saw the door on the opposite wall, behind the desk and mentally she thanked for the fact that it was there or Malfoy would have walked straight into her. Harry slowly put on his clothes. Hermione noticed how sad and uncomfortable he looked, she felt sorry for him and really wanted to comfort him. She understood perfectly well that Harry wasn't hiding a boyfriend from her and Ron. Malfoy was no near being a boyfriend, that she understood, but she didn't understand what he was. But she decided that Harry would tell her, sometime. With that she withdrew from the classroom and headed back to Gryffindor common room. Hermione realised something after peeking on Harry and Malfoy. She understood why Harry looked so grumpy when they ate and why he sometimes and unwillingly looked longingly at the Slytherin Table. She understood that the glares at Malfoy often turned out to be a pleading look. No one else would see, because no one knew what was going on between the two of them. She also understood why Harry so often had to go to the library or go for a walk and why he sometimes seemed so sad and unfocused when he came back. She understood why he winced when Ron insulted Malfoy and why the stare between Harry and Malfoy was so intense when they insulted each other. She felt so sorry for Harry when Malfoy walked into him on purpose and stroked his hand for less than a second or quickly caressed Harry's stomach thigh - anything. She noticed it all now and suddenly didn't understand why she hadn't seen it before. When Harry was daydreaming in potions she followed his gaze and felt a wave of care, when she saw he was looking at Malfoy. In Care of Magical Creatures she noticed how Harry always wanted to get as far away from Malfoy as possible. She was aware of Harry getting back later and later from Quidditch, though Ron said Harry wanted to train a new movie she knew what he was doing. She also caught Malfoy sometimes. Once in awhile she saw him staring intense at Harry with a mixture of lust and sadness in his eyes, but it wasn't often she saw it and she understood that he feelings didn't match Harry's or he was hiding it extremely well. Harry was falling in love and she saw it so clearly, but Malfoy didn't leave any sign that he felt the same way.

Hermione was a secret-keeper. She would never tell about Harry and Malfoy, but she almost asked Harry what had happened between them, when he came back late one evening stumbling through the door looking torn between screaming in anger and crying. Hermione, being the only one in the common room, decided not to let him know she was there, but waited for him to leave. He did very quickly, but not before she heard him sigh in frustration and then she heard him whisper "Fuck you, Malfoy" in a low, hoarse voice. Hermione kept secrets so she didn't confront Harry with what was going on, but he was beginning to look more hurt than ever, so when she walked in on him and Malfoy again she wasn't surprised. He wanted out of it; he wanted to get caught because he couldn't end it himself. Late one evening when Hermione was on her way back to the common room from the library she met them, kissing hungrily in an empty corridor. She stopped and backed away, but not before noticing Malfoy's hand in Harry's pants. The needy sounds and moans haunted her from now on, because Harry looked more pale and confused than ever. And then one day it happened, Harry paled, eyes unfocused and a hand pressing against his scar. Looking at Harry Hermione understood that it was time. No one saw it but Hermione, the on Malfoy's face as he noticed Harry's hand pressed against his scar. Loyalty, pride and regret. Then he turned and ran from the Great Hall.

Seeing Harry and Malfoy in the corridor made Hermione realise so many things. She understood why Harry had refused to go to parties with the Slytherins and why he blushed so much when Seamus told he looked like he'd just been snogged. But during the final battle something happened she had to think twice about before realising it had something to do with the incident in the corridor. Harry was kneeling beside Neville who had so bravely fought Lestrange. Voldemort's evil laughter and then He was raising his wand ready to disarm Harry. And then it happened, the shield between Harry and Voldemort that protected Harry against Voldemort's Expelliarmus. Harry looked around bewildered, seeking out the source of the Shield. First she saw the surprise, then hope, love, but then his expression turned into fear, pure fear. Jumping up Harry ran, he ran as fast as he could. Hermione watched the whole scene terrified. She knew why Harry was scared, she knew why he was screaming out the name and desperately casting anything to protect him from harm. Protect him from his Master. She saw Harry falling on his knees in the grass clutching his wand close to him. Then he stood up and faced Voldemort with the most hateful look Hermione had ever seen on his face. Then she heard the ice cold voice ringing in the air, "Love is worth nothing, Harry Potter". And Harry's face hardened while he slowly shook his head, though he didn't answer. He simply yelled Expelliarmus and the same time as Voldemort cast his Killing Curse. Hermione looked at the body of Voldemort and then at Harry. He was standing dead still in the cold night. Around them Death Eaters stopped fighting and turned around to stare at the body. Harry took a few steps forward before he slowly placed himself on the ground. Hermione felt tears prick behind her eyes and she so desperately wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to do. He was crying, he made no sound but in moonlight she saw the tears on his cheeks. Ron slowly stepped up beside her, she grabbed his hand and shook her head as he made it towards Harry. He looked at her with a frown, but she simply shook her head and moved over to Neville. She saw Lupin approaching Harry, saw him lift up Harry and carry him away. She heard Harry screaming out Draco's name, saw him wrestling against Lupin and finally when Lupin put him down he ran to the body of Malfoy. Clutching him close Harry stayed like that. He simply sat there with Malfoy in his arms and the sunrise approaching. That's how many students of Hogwarts found out about what had been going on between the two of them. But only Harry would ever know what Malfoy whispered to him before he was hit by the curse. Harry could still see the lips forming the words, "I don't hate you", but they would never move again. Harry cried because he lost the one who he was in love with. Enemy or not.


End file.
